Presence
by Terachanglianzylan
Summary: Sequel to Representation. Kind of a college AU, kind of not. The nations begin another year of college, but this time they remember who they really are. They must try to keep their secret from random inquisitive outsiders and curious teachers…and it's not going to be easy. Full summary and characters inside. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, first off, I would like to thank everyone who added me to their author's alert when I finished **_**Representation**_**. I love all the chapter ideas I've gotten, and if anyone has some more suggestions, I'd love to hear them!**

**Uh… if you didn't read **_**Representation**_**, I suggest you go back and do that. I'll be making a lot of references to that throughout this story.**

**Right, semi-important stuff…**

**Full Summary: Sequel to **_**Representation**_**. Kind of a college AU, kind of not. The nations begin another year of college, but this time they remember who they really are. They must try to keep their secret from random inquisitive outsiders and curious teachers…and it's not going to be easy. It's almost as if everyone can sense the presence of the nations inside our unfortunate crew. Yes, it should be an interesting year indeed.**

**Characters:**

**Italy Veneziano / Feliciano Vargas**

**Italy Romano / Lovino Vargas**

**Germany / Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Prussia / Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Japan / Honda Kiku**

**America / Alfred F. Jones**

**Canada / Matthew Williams**

**England / Arthur Kirkland**

**France /Francis Bonnefoy**

**China / Wang Yao**

**Russia / Ivan Braginski**

**Lithuania / Toris Laurinaitis **

**Latvia / Raivis Galante**

**Estonia / Eduard von Bock**

**Spain / Antonio Fernandez Carrido**

**Austria / Roderich Edelstein**

**Poland / Feliks ****Łukasiewicz**

**Finland / Tino ****Väinämöinen**

**Sweden / Berwald Oxenstierna**

**Hungary / Elizabeta ****Héderváry**

**Holy Roman Empire / Romischen Heiligen (AKA Roma)**

**Oh, and then there's Z, my OC. No, she's not a country.**

**And for your personal amusement, the dorm assignments:**

**Alfred/America and Arthur/England**

**Eduard/Estonia and Raivis/Latvia**

**Elizabeta/Hungary and Z**

**Feliciano/Veneziano and Romischen/Holy Rome**

**Gilbert/Prussia and Ludwig/Germany**

**Kiku/Japan and Roderich/Austria**

**Lovino/Romano and Antonio/Spain**

**Matthew/Canada and Francis/France**

**Tino/Finland and Berwald/Sweden**

**Toris/Lithuania and Feliks/Poland**

**Yao/China and Ivan/Russia**

**Now that's out of the way…**

**Let's get on with the show, shall we?**

**Warnings: Just general randomness**

* * *

**Prologue Start**

* * *

"I can't believe it's the last day before school starts…" Alfred moaned, laying across the desk in his dorm.

Even though they were, or had been, on summer vacation, the school had let them stay on campus. It's not like they had anywhere else to go. They had even been given their dorm assignments for the next year.

"We've gotta do something big today…we've gotta-" Alfred either suddenly stopped because he had an idea, or he finally realized that he had been talking to himself.

The blonde headed American almost flew down the stairs and gathered his friends in the lobby.

"What's go you so excited, mon ami?" Francis asked, noting the excited light in his friend's eyes.

"I know what ere gonna do today, guys!" Alfred said happily. "We gotta end the summer with a bang and I know how!"

"Would you mind sharing your plan, comrade?" Ivan asked.

"We're gonna get kicked out of Wal-Mart!

"…isn't that next to impossible?" Arthur asked. "Personally, I've seen some pretty weird stuff there…"

"I promise dude. It'll work." Alfred said with a reassuring smile. "What do you think?"

"Well, it's worth a try, right? Who knows? It could be like, totally fun!" Feliks said.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Alfred began to hand out pieces of paper to the members of the group once they arrived in the parking lot. "Now, Z couldn't be here today, but everyone else is expected to participate. If you don't…I'll think of something. Ok, so here we go. You have to read your paper out loud."

Feliciano received his paper and looked up at Alfred. "Vee~ I have-a number 193! 'Claim isle three as your 'secret lair''!" He nodded to himself. "Sí, ok!"

Lovino got the next paper. "Um… oh **** this…number 122. 'Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins'… Do you think I'm ******* obsessed?"

The comment was ignored and Ludwig was graced with the next paper "Number 165. Steal guns und ammo und shoot all ze TVs you can find… No vay! I'm not doing zat! I'd rather take vhatever Alfred can come up vith."

"Fine, bro…whatever…" Alfred sighed.

Gilbert got his paper next. "Kesesese~ Number 49! Randomly start putting different sized undergarments in people's carts."

Alfred handed the next paper to Kiku. "Oh, um, number 323…Put a rot of matches and gasorine in your car, then smire at peopre… Oh… I wirr see what I can do…"

The American took the following paper. "Number 156. 'Ride a horse on a stick toy thing and have your friend pull you around the store on a skateboard while you scream, "The British are coming! The British are coming!"'"

"Oh, how fitting…" Arthur muttered.

Matthew received the next slip of paper. "Oh, uh… Number 289… Go up to an employee, ask for an application, and where it says 'goals' write down 'to take over Wal-Mart'." He read quietly.

The next piece of paper was given to Arthur. "Number 23. 'While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a very serious conversation'… This is because none of you can see Flying Mint Bunny, isn't it?"

"Well, I can see him sometimes…" Alfred admitted. "But that's not the point."

Francis got the following paper. "Number 37. While no one's watching, quickly switch ze men's and women's signs on ze doors of ze restroom."

Yao got the next paper. "304. Bring scissors and glue, aru. If anyone asks, tell them you are fulfilling your dream of giving Wal-Mart make-over, aru."

Ivan got the biggest paper. "Number 330, da? 'Buy a fake but expensive-looking vase, ex. A cheap glass pot. Fill it with some ash and soot. Then take t to an employee, bump into him and drop it so it shatters. Then keep screaming at him that it was your mother and you will sue him for everything he owns, and tell him he has to pick it up then and there or he will be cursed for 10 years.' I can do this, da?"

Toris accepted the next paper. "Number 68… 'Run through the make-up department and yell "There's a dead body in isle 3!"'"

Raivis timidly took the following paper. "Um…Number 11… W-When someone asks if you n-need help, begin to cry and a-ask "Why won't you people just leave me alone?""

Eduard got the next paper. "Number 33. 'Glare menacingly at anyone who comes within 40 ft of you. Then hiss like a snake and act like you're going to bit them.'…"

Antonio was handed the next paper. "Number 189. 'Throw tomatoes at people and then tackle them.'"

Roderich was next. "Number 172. 'Start playing the violin.'"

Feliks was up after that. "Number, like, 156. 'Put preppy stuff, like short skirts and whatnot into old men's carts when they aren't looking.' Righteous~!"

"The next one's for Tino _and_ Berwald. Oh, and Artie? I made arrangements for one of your relatives to help us out with this." Alfred said.

Tino read the paper because no one could really understand it if Berwald read it. "Number 66! 'Take a friend with you and a younger child and start arguing over who gets custody then have the child run away and out of the store and yell '[insert name here] COME BACK!'"

Elizabeta got the next paper. "Number 142. 'Put women's clothes into men's carts.'"

"…and here you go, little guy." Alfred said, giving Roma the last paper.

"…I'm not that short…" Roma muttered before reading the paper. "Number 263. 'Go to the food section, take all of the boxed items out, and stack them up to make a fort. Glue can help. And creating a 'distraction' elsewhere for the employees to handle while you work does too…' What makes you think I'll do that?"

"Just eat this and we'll be fine." Alfred said, handing him a bar of chocolate.

Roma reluctantly took the chocolate.

"So, if you need anything, go get it, and meet in the Wal-Mart parking lot in an hour." Alfred said to the group.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

"We're just waiting on one person…" Alfred said, glancing around.

"Z?" Yao asked.

"No… She actually has family to stay with."

"Cheerio, everybody!" a voice called from the other side of the parking lot.

"There he is!" Alfred said.

"P-Peter?" Arthur cried in disbelief.

"Peter Kirkland, at your service!" Peter called. He got closer to the group and said quietly, "But why can't you just call me Sealand?"

"We're undercover right now." Tino told him.

"Right! Human names, I've got it." The micro-nation said.

"You know everyone here, right Peter?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I think so… Except for him." Peter pointed towards Roma.

"Oh, that's the Holy Roman Empire!" Feliciano chirped. "Err… the new one."

"My human names is Romischen Heiligen, but you can call me Roma." Roma said. "I'm kind of a micro-nation too."

"Cool! So, nobody really knows who you are either?" Peter asked.

"…sort of…"

"You're kinda like Mr. Germany…"

"Just wait a few more minutes… He'll be a total spazz." Alfred said.

"Woah, seriously?" the small Kirkland asked.

"Yup. Ok, so, dudes! Let's get going!" the American said, obviously excited.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

Raivis got his assignment down rather quickly. He started sobbing as soon as an employee approached him, he was so nervous.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Arthur was casually strolling through a random isle when Flying Mint Bunny zipped around the corner. "Hello, Flying Mint Bunny!"

"Hello, England~! Say, did you ever have that talk with America?" The bunny asked.

"W-What do you mean? Of course not! I was drunk when I thought about that." Arthur snapped back.

"Maybe we should talk about your drinking problem then…"

"I don't have a drinking problem!"

"Then why did you instinctively go to the liquor isle?"

"Shut up!"

The conversation, or more correctly labeled, 'argument' went on for several minutes before an employee noticed and kindly asked Arthur to leave.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Eduard instinctively went towards the electronics section but then remembered he had a task. He sighed and went about his normal Wal-Mart routine even though he knew he would most likely not be buying anything. When someone came near him he glanced over hesitantly. _I can't do this… _ Eduard thought. _I'd rather take whatever Alfred can think of…_

The Estonian simply bought the new hard-drive he had needed and returned outside.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

"Ohonhonhon~" Francis muttered to himself as he approached the unsuspecting bathrooms. He made sure no customers were nearby and quickly swapped the signs on the doors.

Francis practically skipped away and took shelter in a nearby isle. A few minutes later, he heard the almost cartoonish scream telling him that someone had fallen for his trap. He started laughing, almost maniacally. He stopped laughing, however, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Sir…by the way you're laughing, is it safe to assume that this was your doing?" the employee asked, gesturing to the bathroom.

Francis nodded gleefully. The purpose _was_ to get kicked out…

"Yeah, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…"

"Gladly." Francis said.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

"Kesesese~" Gilbert laughed quietly as he staked out the perfect position from which to drop the items he collected into unsuspecting carts. The albino climbed up on top of an isle divider and quickly dumped the items into separate carts.

The 'Prussian' laughed at the victims' faces when they found the new objects they had received. Unfortunately, or maybe not, Gilbert didn't have enough time for a second round before he was escorted out.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Berwald, Peter, and Tino stood where the small island nation would have a near perfect shot to the main exit.

Tino and Berwald made quite a show of their argument, and Tino even got Berwald to shout at him a few times. Quite frankly, it scared the Finnish boy and he hoped he never had to hear that tone of voice from the Swedish man ever again. The argument ended with Peter loudly declaring that he hated both of them and sprinted for the exit.

"Peter! Come back!" Tino cried, starting to run after the micro-nation.

Berwald firmly grabbed Tino's arm and gave him a glare that clearly said to everyone else, 'look what you did…' Needless to say, there was much apologizing about the whole event after they were politely asked to leave and take care of their personal problems elsewhere.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Toris took a deep breath and looked around. There were just too many people around, and he wasn't really all that brave. Maybe if Feliks were nearby to force him, but, he couldn't do it by himself.

With a sigh, Toris left the building to think about what Alfred might make him do.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Lovino uncapped his trusty Sharpie maker and smirked to himself. _Time for my super secret weapon! MUSTACHE~! Take that, ******* mannequins!_ He went to work, an almost evil smile across his lips.

"You look so very stupid, with your big bushy mustache~! Like some hipster at an art school party!" Lovino laughed, drawing a mustache on yet another victim.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave…" an employee sighed. What was with all these weirdoes today?

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Elizabeta was quite happy with her assignment. She discreetly snuck around and dropped frilly dresses into carts clearly owned by males. She was doing quite well in stealth mode, until she stayed at one cart too long. She was quickly reported and was asked to exit.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Feliks was also quite happy with his assignment. Of course, y the time he had finally come up with a good strategy, he had been caught.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Alfred quickly located the horse on a stick toy thing and skateboard. He had called up his righteous alien dude friend Tonny to pull him along.

So, Tonny the red-eyed space alien pulled Alfred on the skateboard along with him as he ran. This happened to be at the time that Arthur had been kicked out and Alfred had more or less accidently run over the Brit's foot.

"Am-err, Alfred, you bloody wanker! Where did I go wrong when I taught you how to be a gentleman? Get back here!" Arthur shouted, running after him.

Alfred smirked. "The British are coming! The British are coming!" He shouted, smiling back at Arthur.

"You bloody git!" Arthur growled.

The American simply laughed and continued on his way until they were kicked out for public disturbance.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Roderich sighed and looked down at his precious violin. He momentarily considered dropping out of this silly event, but then figured that maybe he could just pretend like he was at home and no one was nearby. The Austrian man raised the violin and closed his eyes, then began to play…a little quieter than he normally would have.

By the time he finished playing, he found that he had attracted a small crowd. Roderich figured it was a good thing that he had chosen to stay in the garden section.

"Wow, mister! You're really good at that!" a small child exclaimed.

Roderich smiled down at the child and lightly patted her on the head. "Run along now…"

The Austrian was rather surprised that no employees really took notice of him. So he just packed up his violin and headed back out to the parking lot to lie to Alfred that he got kicked out.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Antonio observed his stash of tomatoes, then chose his first victim. The tomato was launched and the Spaniard tackled the poor soul. After many victims, surprised yelps/screams, and complaints, Antonio was caught and escorted out.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Feliciano had a border set up around isle three in no time at all. From the highest point he hung an Italian flag.

"Vee~ I claim-a this land in the name of Italy!" he declared. He hung a sign saying 'Italy's Secret Hideout'.

Feliciano was doing quite well at defending his territory until the employees approached him. The Italian yelped and pulled out a white flag. "Don't hurt me!" he cried. "See, white flag!" Needless to say, he unconditionally surrendered and left the building.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

It was a good thing that Alfred gave Roma the chocolate bar when he did. Otherwise, there was no way he would have completed the task. Alfred had written the assignment on the back of the shorter blonde's hand so he would remember.

Roma found his way to the food section and started constructing is fort. When he finished (he actually did finish, thanks to his friends causing trouble elsewhere in the store) he stuck a makeshift flag of the Holy Roman Empire at the top.

He camped in the fort for quite a bit until he was ordered to dismantle his small building and leave the store.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Yao walked along through the store, holding the designated scissors and glue. Hardly anyone questioned him about it though. So, unfortunately, Yao did not get kicked out. But he told Alfred otherwise to spare himself from the consequences.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Kiku pushed around is cart full of gasoline and matches. He managed to smile at everyone, but found himself wondering how in the world this was supposed to get him kicked out. That is, until he bumped into someone and a little gas spilled on them and they complained that he tried to set them one fire.

** PERSPECTIVE CHANGE **

Ivan happily carried is expensive-looking cheap vase full of ash. The Russian man purposefully bumped into a employee and sent the jar flying.

"Heavens to the Betsy!" he cried. "You just spilled the ashes of my dear mother!"

"I'm very sorry, sir!" the employee yelped.

"You are going to clean it up, da? If you don't, you'll be cursed." Ivan said lightly.

"Sir, I don't believe in that kind of stuff…."

"KolKolKol…." Ivan chanted, his purple aura starting to show.

The now scared employee quickly cleaned up the mess. Of course, later they found out that it was trick and the Russian was sent outside.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

"All right!" Alfred said once they had all gathered in the back parking lot. "We're all her… So who actually went through with it and got kicked out?"

Everyone but Ludwig, Eduard, and Toris raised their hand.

"OK….now, for you three… Ludwig, you can't have any wurst or beer for a week. Eduard, you have to read Tw*l*ght. Toris, you have to let Feliks pick out your clothes for the next week." Alfred decided.

The three looked equally horrified.

"Okey dokey lokey! Who's ready for school tomorrow? It's a new year~ Let's see who screw up first!" The American cheered.

"…Alfred, that sounded really gay." Arthur commented.

"Not as gay as you are." Alfred shot back before running away to escape the wrath of an angry Brit.

* * *

**Prologue End**

* * *

**A/N: And they got into trouble right off the bat. Glorious.**

**So, I'm open for chapter topic suggestions, like I said before. This story doesn't really have a plot, so I'd love some help coming up with some ideas for chapters. **

**Should I use country names **_**and **_**human names? Tell me what you guys think. I don't want it to be too confusing, but I'm running out of words to describe them. **

**Did you appreciate Sealand's little cameo? Do you think I wrote him well? Honestly, that's the first time I've used him in a story.**

**So yeah. Disclaimer~**

**Peter: I really am a country, so I can do the disclaimer! Terach doesn't own Hetalia or any of the characters affiliated with it!**

**See y'all next time! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Second First Day

**A/N: And we're back with another exciting chapter! Or maybe not. I am so sorry that it took so long to write this… High school started up recently…a few weeks ago actually, and I'm not exactly used to homework. I usually finished it in class in middle school… So yeah. I just have to learn to manage my time better is all. I mean, marching band and homework… It will probably take me a little longer to update this year. So… With my first day of school behind me, how about we let these guys that theirs? **

**Warnings: OCs/Pure randomness**

* * *

**Chapter Start**

* * *

"Good morning class!" Mr. Smith announced. "Looks like I'm stuck with you lot for another year." He smiled slightly as he paced around the front of the class room. It was nice to see familiar faces again…but he had kind of hoped that he wasn't going to be see all of the faces from the previous year's fourth class. Not exactly true… He wasn't seeing _all_ of them. There were a few that he saw were missing.

"Thanks. I'm really feeling the love back here." Z called sarcastically, waving from her spot in the back of the class.

"In all seriousness, it is good to see you all. And it seem we have some students who weren't here on the first day last year, so how about a little ice breaker." Mr. Smith said. Several groans were heard around the room. "Oh come on; it'll be fun!"

"What are we in? Veggietales?" someone asked.

Mr. Smith gave a small chuckle. "I'm glad that quote didn't go unnoticed."

"The people who were here last year don't have to do it, right?" Alfred asked. "'Cuz I can't think of anything else that nobody knows about me."

Their teacher thought for a moment. "You have to re-introduce yourselves, but you don't have to go through the whole process." He finally decided.

So many of the countries simply reintroduced themselves.

"Now, I have down that Crona, Gertrude, Natalie, Naomii, Romischen, Victoria, and Z need to participate this round." Mr. Smith said, reading a small post-it note on the back of his laptop.

A girl with hair styled like Xerxes Break from 'Pandora Hearts' stood up in the far reaches of the class room. "Um, hey! My name's Crona Walter, um, my parents were anime-obsessed dorks, and I'm from the US of A! I'm also German."

"Nein! You must be Prussian!" Gilbert shouted.

"You know, I think I am actually part Prussian…" Crona said, sitting back down.

"Hey guys! I'm Gertrude Taleo , I'm from Chad, and I have five cats and I shower with them every day. They're my only friends." An African girl said from about the same position in the class.

A blonde stood up in the front row. "Hey y'all. I'm Victoria Secret, but you can call me Victoria or Vic. Whichever you prefer. I'm from the beautiful country of France, and I like to draw on people's faces with eyeliner when they sleep."

"I zink we are going to get along just fine." Francis almost purred from his seat on the other side of the room.

"This is true…and that was creepy." A blonde with long curly hair said. "I'm Naomii Wilder…or as my friends like to say 'Wildman', I'm from the Starship Voyager, and my best friend is a fictional character. Not really. I'm from the state of Georgia…but my best friend really is a fictional character."

"…do I seriously have to do this?" Roma sighed. "I've been here long enough for everyone to know almost everything… Whatever… My name is Romischen Heiligen, but I prefer Roma. I'm from Germany, but I'm part Italian, Austrian, Prussian…pretty much everything German… And uh…I don't really know what to say for this part."

"You love Feli!" Elizabeta offered.

"Shut up; I do not." Roma growled at her.

"Aw~ That's too bad…" the Hungarian sighed. "I was hoping you'd finally admit it…"

"Even if I did, and even if that was true, I wouldn't say it in front of a bunch of strangers."

Mr. Smith coughed loudly. "Remember the conversation we had last year, students? About not forcing anyone out of the closet?"

"I'm not in the closet!" Roma argued.

"Oh, so you came out?" Elizabeta asked.

"No. Just shut up."

"Moving on…" Mr. Smith declared with a volume that rivaled Ludwig's shouting voice.

"I'm Natalie Flowers, but y'all can call me Nat. I'm from here in America and I secretly think that every guy in this room is amazingly hot, even the ones that are gay. Don't worry… I think this about almost every guy."

"…what did I say about the sexuality and closet stuff…?" the teacher sighed.

"Vee~ I like closets! They're comfy~!" Feliciano chirped.

"Ok, that's just odd. Sup y'all? I'm Zayit, but call me Z. I'm American, and yes I have a soul." The ginger said.

"Oh please. Saying you have a soul is like saying Artie's not gay." Alfred scoffed.

"I'm not gay!" Arthur argued.

"Can we please cease this nonsense?" the teacher practically begged.

"Sorry…" several students muttered.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I feel that we should all get to know each other more. You ask me any question, and if I deem it appropriate and answer it, I'll ask you one in return." Mr. Smith said.

Gilbert raised his hand. "Yeah, since you're getting all mad at us for ze last conversation, are you gay?"

Roderich smacked him on the back of the head. "Moron. That's not the kind of question you ask _anyone_."

"I'm heterosexual, thank you very much. Now, Gilbert, since we're getting so personal, how much of you is actually Prussian?" The instructor asked.

"All of me! All 5'9" Of this awesomeness und my 5 meters too!" Gilbert cried indignantly. "Right, Mattie?"

"Huh? Oh sure… but I'm not sure about the last part…" Matthew mumbled.

"Kesesese~ Vould you like to check?"

"N-no thanks. I'm good." The Canadian replied hastily.

"Like, I have a question." Victoria said.

"Yes?" Mr. Smith inquired.

"Where were you born?"

"Well, I was born in California. My family traveled around Europe for a while before I moved to a small town near Blue Ridge in Georgia. Then I came here." He thought for a minute. "What is your family like?"

"Well, I live with my mom and my dad lives out in Chicago." Victoria said.

There was a slightly awkward pause before Mr. Smith spoke again. "What? No more questions? My, you really aren't the most curious group, are you? Well, I suppose you can talk amongst yourselves while I prepare the lesson plan for tomorrow."

Feliciano looked over at Roma. "Vee~ Hey, what do you have for lunch?" he asked.

"Um… I don't know. Why?" Roma asked.

"I made too much pasta this morning and I was wondering if you wanted some."

"Oh sure. Thanks Feli."

"No problem! I'm-a go talk to the new people now~!" Feliciano skipped off.

Natalie, Naomii, Gertrude, Crona, and Victoria were talking with Z in the back of the class.

"So, like which guy do you like the best?" Natalie asked. "You've been here a while, right Z? You should be able to pick someone out."

"Oh, I don't really want to say… Y'all will make me feel all awkward around him." Z said.

"Vee~ Cíao ladies! What's up?" Feliciano asked, suddenly appearing behind them.

Victoria jumped slightly. She turned around so she could see the Italian. "Oh hi! You're Feliciano, right? Or are you Lovino…?"

"I'm-a Feliciano! Lovi is my fratello."

"Fratello…that means brother, right?" Namoii asked.

"Sí! It does!" Feliciano nodded. 'So, what were you talking about?"

"We're just talking about which guys we like." Z said simply.

Natalie looked astonished. "Z , you can't just tell him that!"

"Nah, it's ok. Feli's cool. He won't tell anyone…right, Feli?"

"Sí, you can-a count on me." The Italian chirped, giving a mock salute.

"Ok fine. You can stay as long as you promise not to mention whatever we say to anyone. "Gertrude decided.

He nodded once more.

"So, Nat, who do you like?" Victoria asked, lightly prodding Natalie's shoulder.

"I don't really know… there are a few guys I could go for…but I think I've got my sights on Eduard." Natalia said, appearing to be deep in thought.

Victoria snorted slightly. "You only like him because his name is close to Edwuard."

"No." the other girl argued.

"C'mon, Nat. This is like, the first time you've even seen him. What other reason could there be?"

"All right then, Vic. Who do you like?" Natalie almost snapped.

"Well, since I don't know personalities, my decision shall be based on looks alone." Victoria said. "That being said, I'd probably go with…either Francis or Antonio."

Natalie nodded. "reasonable…reasonable… Gertrude? How about you?"

Gertrude stroked her hypothetical beard. "That's tough…maybe Alfred or Lovino."

"Ok, how about you Naomii?"

"…this doesn't leave this group, but probably either Kiku or Antonio. Maybe Roderich." Naomii said quietly.

"Not a word shall be said." The others promised.

"And Crona. What about you?" Natalie asked.

"Either Ludwig or Gilbert." Crona answered quickly.

"Feli? Any thoughts?" Z asked.

"Huh? Oh right! I think-a only two of you have a chance. But I'm not gonna say who." Feliciano said.

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"Vee~ Well, you see… Elizabeta likes to play match-maker with our group so she has most of them set up with someone." He explained.

"…holy fudge on a stick. That actually sounded slightly intelligent. Who are you and what happened to Feliciano Vargas?" Z asked.

"That's-a me! He's still right here."

"Hey, Feli. Who do you like?" Natalia asked.

"You can't ask him that. Elizabeta's the only girl not here." Victoria argued.

_That's ok. I think he's bi._ Z thought, biting back the comment.

"No, it's-a fine! I don't really know who I like right now…" Feliciano said. "It's kinda confusing." He 'vee'd tiredly.

"Is something wrong dude?" Z asked.

"N-Nope! Everything's a-ok!" he said, perking up again.

* * *

**Time Skip**

* * *

"Like, seriously Liet! You'd look so cool if you wore this." Feliks argued as the group made their way toward their lunch destination of the day.

"No way, Feliks. I'm not wearing anything that you bought while you were shopping with that friend of yours." Toris sighed.

"But he's not even my friend. I just hung out with him that one time."

"I don't care. I'm not wearing it."

"…you're no fun…" Feliks huffed, kicking a small rock into the parking lot.

"Hey, watch it!" some girl cried. "Do you know how much this car cost?"

"Like, sorry!" Feliks cried.

The girl walked up to them. She had curly blonde hair, a green bandana around her head, and freckles across her nose. "Sorry I yelled at you. My name's Margaret."

"Hey Margaret! I'm Feliks and this is Toris." The Polish boy said. "Like, you should come hang out with us and our friends. They went ahead of us."

"Sure. Sounds cool." Margaret walked with them to lunch.

"Hey everyone! We have new arrival!" Feliks called upon entrance.

"Hey y'all, I'm Margaret." The curly blonde said. She was quickly accepted into the group and was snatched up by the sub-group of girls.

After a while, Z stood up and her plastic water bottle with a plastic spoon. "If I could have your attention, please! Elizabeta Héderváry has something to say!"

Elizabeta stood once everyone was quiet. "Thanks Z. Now, we've decided that this little group of ours is now going to be a club. An elite organization of just us in this room. For now the club has no name or purpose. However, we must still all be initiated into the club."

"What's involved in this initiation?" Arthur asked.

"Goats. That's all I'm gonna say."

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

**A/N: So sorry I'm sooo late on this… High school actually requires effort… who would have guessed. So yeah, I'll be later on chapters for a while until I get totally adjusted. Ok… it's not really school. Marching band. We have rehearsals every week day but Wednesday. **

**I feel kind of bad for being mean to poor Roma… oh well. He'll build character. **

**Uh… not really much to say. I appreciate feedback, suggestions, all that.**

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters.**

**Peace out.**

**Reviews are love and are greatly appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 2: Goats

**OHMYGOSH I'm so sorry it's taken me forever and a half to update. I've actually had a bit of work with school now and to be honest I kind of forget for a while. Heh... ^-^" But enough about me for now...let's get on to this long awaited chapter shall we?**

**Oh! I will be using the character's real names in not dialogue, so like, Roma will now actually be Romischen. **

**Warnings: Why do I even bother?**

* * *

**Chapter Start**

* * *

Elizabeta had somehow managed to rent the performing arts center. No one was quite sure how she did it, but she did. Now the group sat in the audience while the Hungarian was on stage, testing the microphone.

"Hello dear friends! I've gathered you here today to perform the initiations for our unnamed club. We'll be going in alphabetical order by last name so no one is allowed to complain." She said.

"Does that mean I have to go f****** first?" Gilbert asked, looking quite annoyed.

"Actually, there _is_ one person before you. Natalie Alter, you're up first!" Elizabeta called.

"Oh my gosh!" Natalie cried. She took a small moment to fix her hair before basically skipping up the stairs to the stage. "What do I have to do?" She asked the other woman.

"Ok, Nat. Here's your task. Answer me this: What was your most embarrassing moment in your freshman year of high school?"

"Like, seriously? And I have to do this Ok...well, one of my best friends dared me to call the guy I used to like and sing 'Someone Like You' by Adele on the answering machine...but he picked up the phone...they still owe me 5 bucks..." Natalie said begrudgingly. "That wasn't so bad! I don't get what all you guys are worried about."

"You obviously don't know Eliza..." Gilbert scoffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh, how nice of you to volunteer, Gilbert. Just kidding, you were next anyway. Get your a** up here." Elizabeta said with a slight smirk.

Gilbert groaned loudly and stood up. He made a huge ordeal of stretching before starting to head up to join his abusive friend.

Matthew gave him a small reassuring pat on the should. "...It'll be ok, Gil..." He said softly, even though he wasn't too sure about that statement.

Gilbird seemed about unsure as Matthew and flew from the Prussian's head to the Canadian's. He tweeted and nestled himself in the soft blonde hair. He tweeted once more in Gilbert's direction and then turned the other way.

"Kesesese~ He likes you, Birdie! Don't worry. Everything will ok." Gilbert said, jumping onto the stage. He faced Elizabeta. "What are you gonna torture me with?"

"Well, let's see... oh, cute nickname by the way... So, I had something, but then I just thought of something better. Oh and anyone who refuses to take their challenge has to take the forfeit. So, Gilbert, you have to hold Matthew's hand whenever possible. Matthew, this counts as your challenge too." Elizabeta said cheerfully. "Remember: you really don't want to refuse."

"...maple..." Matthew muttered, trying to hid his face in his stuffed polar bear.

"Wow...that's some blush, Matt." Alfred laughed. "I mean, seriously, dude. You're like one of Toni's tomatoes."

"How are you gonna know if I keep it up the whole time, Eliza?" Gilbert asked, looking out into the audience, trying to find some way to get out of this without refusing.

"I have my people. I have lots of people." She answered simply. "Now are you going to run along like a good little boy and do what I ask?"

"Mein Gott... I'll just go...be with Birdie." Gilbert leaped off the stage and slid into his seat next to Matthew, snatching up the poor boy's hand. "So..."

Matthew refused to look at him. "Gil...you're crushing my hand..." He gave a sigh of relief when the Prussian loosened his grip.

"Does this kind of stuff always happen with you guys?" Natalie asked.

"When Eliza's doing the dares, yeah." Alfred said with a casual shrug. "Of course...if anyone else from the original group was either, we'd still be screwed..."

"ok...Ludwig. Your turn now." Elizabeta turned to her next victim after he came up next to her. "Are you prepared?" She asked in a far too serious tone.

"Do your worst." Ludwig challenged with a growl.

"Fine." Elizabeta went back-stage momentarily and returned with a rather size-able object covered in a light pink blanket. She handed it carefully to Ludwig, making sure he held it properly. "Take good care of her. She's the club mascot."

The German looked confused. Suddenly, the bundle in his arms moved violently and shook off the blanket. 'She' turned out to be a white and light brown splotched goat. "_Was_?" Ludwig questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Her name is Clara. You now have the duty of caring for her this year. Oh, and if you let her die, I'll kill you." The Hungarian said with an almost devilish smile.

Ludwig glared at her as he carried the small goat back to his seat with him. "I still do not understand the purpose of this task..."

"Vee~ She's so pretty!" Feliciano said, petting Clara gently. Clara made...goat sounds and allowed the Italian to pet her.

"Eduard! Your turn! Come on up!" Elizabeta called out.

The Estonian gulped as he made his way up. "Oh dear..."

"Ok, great. First three names that pop up in your head. Go."

Eduard looked a little confused. "Um, mine, Raivis, and Ivan...sorry Toris." He said cautiously.

"Wait, I think we can work Toris in here. You're find. Eduard, your challenge is to read the entire _Twilight_ saga...if you can call it that...however, you'll have to wait a bit to start. My people are working light-speed to edit the books based on the names that you just chose. You are now Edward Cullen. Raivis is now Bella, but in the context of the story, he'll be a girl because I'm pretty sure guys can't give birth... Ivan is now Jacob. Toris, you are now...well actually you can be Eduard and Raivis' child. Happy reading. You can expect a package at your dorm in a few days."

Eduard tried to maintain a poker face, but failed. A blush spread rapidly across his cheeks. "I am not fictionally having a child with Raivis!"

Raivis, who was still seated, was obviously either scared, upset, or very embarrassed. He was crying ever-so-slightly, but still noticably, and Toris was trying to comfort him.

Eduard shot a glare at Elizabeta before jumping down to help Toris in the long process of calming down the Latvian.

"Francis, you're up." The woman on stage called, disregarding Eduard's glance.

The Frenchman came up to the stage. "What do you have for _moi_?" He asked.

"Your challenge is to drink nothing by British tea for the next two weeks. No water, nothing else."

Francis whimpered like a puppy that had just been kicked. "But...but..." He was shoved off the stage by Elzabeta and he slowly went back to his seat, still pouting.

"Ivan, your turn~!" Elizabeta sang.

The Russian came up. "_Da_?"

"You have to be nice to everyone for two days. No creeping, no asking to become one with Mother Russia, nothing." Elizabeta told him.

IVan pouted as well, but more childishly than Francis. "Darn... I was having my eyes on someone..." He went back to his chair and sulked.

"Great! Antonio, come on down!" Elizabeta said. When the Spaniard took the stage, she looked towards him. "Tonight, you have to replace the tomatoes in the school cafe with the ones we got shipped over from your gardens in Spain."

"_Sí!_ I can do that." Antonio was quite please with this. "In fact, it'll be a favor to everyone."

"But the catch is, you can't get caught and no one can know you did it." She added.

At this, the Spanish man pouted a bit. "Fine..."

"Awesome. Roderich, you're next."

Roderich sighed and slowly stood up. "Eliza, I swear, if you make me do something embarrassing, I'll-" He was cut off.

"Oh just get your musical a** up here." she snapped. "Nothing too embarrassing, I swear. Now, you have to play your favorite song on this piano over here."

At that moment, a wooden upright piano was very carefully wheeled on stage. The keys were dirty, there was no bench, and it made an uncomfortable clanging sound whenever the wheels would stick and it would lurch forward. The Austrian tugged at his collar a tad. "That poor thing...well, if I must." he nervously approached the old piano and studied it for a moment. He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for whatever might happen, and began to play. The sound of the piano was horrible. Almost every note was severely out of tune. There was a certain F a couple of octaves above middle C that held out forever, no pedal required. There was an E a few octaves above that which played three different pitches, not all of them musical notes. The lower octaves were better, but still quite bad.

Roderich cringed as he played, his hair curl twitching agitatedly every now and again. Eventually he slammed his hands down on the keys, creating a very disturbing chord. "I...I can't do this.

"You Have to finish. Go on." Elizabeta said, waving towards him slightly. "If you don't finish the piece, you have to take the alternative challenge. And don't cut any parts out. I've heard it enough to know."

Roderich growled something under his breath before beginning to play again, this time pulling up a stool. He had barely held the last note long enough when he jumped up and gave the piano a fierce kick to the side. He gave a slight hiss in pain and limped back to his seat in the audience.

"Woah... What did that poor piano do to you?" Elizabeta said. When she received no response, she shrugged. "Whatever. Margaret, our new friend! Come on!"

Margaret looked a little worried as she took the stage. "What do I have to do?"

"You just have to eat this." Elizabeta handed her a bowl of what looked like brains and various other organs.

"Ew!" Margaret screeched. "What _is _that?!" she took the bowl as it was handed to her and she looked like she might vomit. "There's no way I'm eating that..."

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." When the Hungarian received a whimper in response, she snapped her fingers. "Ludwig! Let Feli hold Clara and get up here. I need help restraining her."

Ludwig started to ha d off the goat to Feliciano when Margaret gave a sharp cry of protest. "Wait! Never mind! I'll eat it. Ludwig, stay where you are." She protested. She took the spoon and shakily scooped up a bite and quickly ate it. "Wait...this tastes like crab. Yum~!" Margaret said. When she finished, she sent back to her seat.

"Allrighty... Raivis! Actually, you can just stay where you are. You look really scared... So, I'm tossing out the original challenge I had for you and you just have to read the books with Eduard, ok?"

Raivis sniffled slightly. "I guess it could be worse..."

"Exactly! Now... Moving on... Now, it wouldn't be fair if I were exempt from this right? Well, you know what else isn't fair? Life, and the fact that I had to come up with all of these by myself. So yeah. Alfred, your turn."

"Cool!" Alfred said, jumping up. He took to the stage. "Bring it on."

"Good to hear that. Here you o." Elizabeta handed him a crying bundle. "You and Arthur have to care for this until I deem you good parents."

"There's no bloody way I'm doing that." Arthur growled in protest.

"Oh well." The Hungarian woman pushed Alfred off the stage and sent him back.

Alfred went back to sit beside Arthur. "Look, Artie! What should we name him?" he held the fake baby between them.

Arthur looked down at it. "Um.. I don't know. I'm sure you'll think of something."

"If you don't give input, I'm naming him Sharron." the American threatened.

"Fine then."

"Kiku! You're spared because you've helped so much." Elizabeta said. "So...Toris! Feliks! Both of you, come on!"

Toris gulped slightly as Feliks dragged him up to the front. "Like, what is it, 'beta?" Feliks asked.

"I had my people remove one of the beds from your dorm room. We'll return it in a month, so until then, have fun sleeping." Elizabeta replied with a smile. "No one's allowed to help either of them with this issue, ok?"

"Like, can you just do that?" Feliks gasped. He then pouted. "You better not have taken mine..."

Toris sighed. "I hope the floor's soft..." He muttered as he returned to his seat alongside Feliks.

"All right..." Elizabeta pulled a list out of her pocket and made a few marks. "Berwald. You can stay where you are, buddy." She looked back down at the list. "We bought you and Tino a dog. You have to treat him like your child." At this moment a small white dog launched itself off the stage and ran to the Swedish and Finish men.

"Aw, he's cute!" Tino exclaimed, picking up the dog and putting him in his lap.

Berwald nodded. "Y'h..."

"Feli! You're up." Elizabeta shouted.

"But, what about Clara?" Feliciano asked, patting the goat's head.

"That's Ludwig's. You get a different challenge." She went back-stage and returned with Feliciano's clarinet. "Come on up here and put this d*** thing together. You'll have to play some music for us."

The Italian smiled. "Vee~ Ok!" He jumped up and scampered up to the stage. He opened the case and pieced together the instrument. When he was finished, he played a few notes and then faced he music stand they had found for him. "Oh, I like this song!" The music was for the song 'In My Life/A Heart Full of Love' from the movie musical, Les Miserables. Feliciano took a deep breath and started to play.

"Hey, I know this one..." Francis muttered as he listened. He poked Romischen's shoulder. "He's pretty good, huh?"

Romischen nodded slightly, apparently deep in thought. "Yeah...he is..."

When Feliciano stopped playing, he smiled and took a theatrical bow as his friends clapped for him. "Vee~ That was fun!" He carefully put the clarinet back in the case and then skipped back to his seat.

"Aaaaaaand, Lovino! Your turn." Elizabeta said.

"I'd better not have to play my f****** trumpet." Lovino growled as he approached the stage.

"Don't worry. No brass is involved. I challenge you to go a week without swearing. Make it two and I'll reward you."

"You've got to be s****** me..." Lovino muttered, kicking at the stage slightly.

"Nope. And it starts now, so good luck." Elizabeta sneered, lightly shoving him towards the chairs.

Lovino started to utter a phrase that starts with 'f' and ends with 'you', but quickly shut his mouth and unhappily sunk into his chair.

"Next is one of our new friends, Crona!" The woman onstage announced.

The girl stood up and dashed to the front of the room. "Wassup?" she asked.

"I've just got a question for you. Is Crona actually your real name? Answer truthfully now."

Crona hesistated for a moment before lowering her head. "No...it's really actually the name my parents changed it to in court. I'm not allowed to use the other one. That all?" She asked.

Elizabeta nodded. "Seems legit. Go on back now...and what the h***? How'd I miss two people? Sorry!" She made a few marks and looked up. "Victoria, come on up, sorry about that."

Victoria pranced her way up to the stage. "What do I have to do?"

"Just a question for you too. How's your love life going?"

"...Well I like these three guys...but I think they have some sort of love triangle going on with each other." Victoria thought for a moment. "But I think it's more of a love angle, because I'm not too sure two of them like each other very much."

"Thanks for that analysis. I might know who you're talking about...not bad choices, I might add." Elizabeta said, nodding. "Gertrude! Your turn now."

Gertrude jumped up from her seat and went up. "What will you have me do?"

The Hungarian threw her a basketball and a next was wheeled onto the stage. "Go on. Dunk it."

Gertrude looked at the ball then at the net. "Challenge accepted." She dribbled the ball a bit and ran towards the net. She jumped and barely managed to push the ball over the rim before she landed again. "Haha! I am the best!"

Elizabeta patter her should before sending her off. "Good show. Now...Naomii!"

Naomii sighed and slowly made her way up. "What does fate have in store for me?" She wondered.

"Well, let's see. Just a question! You've watched the BBC series _Sherlock_, right? Did you cry a the last episode of season 2?"

"Shamelessly sobbed my eyes." Naomii said as she jumped off the stage.

"All right... Yao. You're up, buddy." Elizabeta said.

"Aiyah..." Yao sighed. He stood, stretched a bit, and went up. "What must I do, aru?"

"I'm glad you asked! You can only eat American food for the next two weeks."

Yao blanched. "No way! I'm not doing that! America's food is gross!" He spat.

"Sorry. Good luck with your stomach contents. An now...Z!"

Zayit jumped up from her seat onto the stage, her boots sliding a bit as she landed. "Yo!"

"So...I wasn't the one who came up with this actually, so don't shoot the messenger. You have to dress in nice, feminine clothes for the next two weeks." Elizabeta told her.

"That ain't fair! Like, skirts and stuff?" She questioned.

Elizabeta nodded and smiled. "Have fun..."

Zayit grumbled something under her breath before jumping down off the stage.

"And last but not least, Roma!" The Hungarian called.

"...I had hoped she forgot about me..." Romischen sighed as he got up and walked forward. "...I don't want to do this."

"I would never forget you." Elizabeta said with a bright smile.

"Oh but you did, didn't you?" the boy almost hissed at her.

She blinked. "I'm not quite sure what you're referring to." she lied through her teeth.

Romischen snorted under his breath. "Oh don't give me that. Italy's the only one who can honestly say he didn't forget and you know it." He whispered just so she could barely hear.

Elizabeta pretended like she didn't hear. She saw some confused looks among her friends and laughed lightly. "A little friendly threatening, don't worry!" She turned back to the boy beside her. "So, Roma. There's something I want you to explain to us." She reached behind the curtain and produced the broom that he had received so many years ago. "What's the story behind this one?"

Romischen stared for a moment before recognizing the tool. "Hey! You give that back! No one has permission to take that from my dorm!" He snapped, reaching for the broom.

Elizabeta jumped back out of his reach. "Really? Then why don't you tell us the reason it's so special so I can return it to you?" She asked with a smirk. "Come on. Confess."

He scowled. "Fine. Feli gave it to me before I moved away when we were kids. Something to remember him by. Happy now?"

"Hm... I suppose that's good enough. Not like we'll get anything more out of you..." Elizabeta sighed. "Go back I guess..."

"What about the broom?" Romischen asked.

"I said 'confess'; didn't you hear me? Say how you really feel and I'll give it back."

Romischen looked like he had just totally snapped. "No matter how much you try or whatever you say, I will never tell you that I love Feliciano because I DON'T!" He roared.

Silence fell over the auditorium. Feliciano gave a slight whimper and Romischen felt his heart break at the look on his friend's face. "Oh my gosh... Feli... I..." Romischen gasped.

Feliciano stood abruptly and exited the room with the infamous Italian speed, trying not to let the others see that he was crying.

Romischen jumped from the stage to chase after Feliicano, but Ludwig stopped him at the door. "Ludwig! Please! Let me talk to him!" the smaller boy pleaded.

Ludwig glared down at him. "I think you've said quiet enough today." He said sternly.

Romischen attempted to shove him out of the way, but Ludwig automatically responded with a punch, hitting the smaller square in the jaw. Romischen stumbled back a few steps and fell on his rear, shocked.

"Stay." Ludwig growled as he exited the building in search of the runaway Italian.

No one said anything for a long while.

"Oh my f****** Gott!" Gilbert finally cried. "That kicked a**!"

The occupants of the room turned around to glare at him.

"Oh shut up, Gilbert." Romischen snarled, spitting onto the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note**

* * *

**So yeah. What's this? DRAMA? OH SNAP.**

**...So, the OC's won't be in it all that much...Z more than the others even. But yeah.**

**And, Les Mis! I loved the movie... Too much maybe.**

**I don't own Hetalia, all that bluh... farewell until next time~**


End file.
